dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Ledgic
Very Underrated Although GT is widely talked about I feel many people overlook Ledgic. Most fans quickly sum up the villians of GT with Rilldo, Baby, Hellfighter 17, and the Shadow Dragons but not many people talk about this character. Of all the villians Ledgic was easily my favorite. Baby and the Shadow Dragons had many inconsistenicies with the cannon and Rilldo and 17 were very generalized villians. Ledgic was more interesting than the others especially knowing about Saiyans. I guess he may not be considered a full bad guy but he definitely had an awesome bad ass rogue attitude like Vegeta. I wish he returned later in thte show to have a rematch with Goku. That brings up something else as well. Everything in Z was about the villians wating to''' kill Goku but in Dragon Ball the bad guy wanted to beat Goku at the World Martial Arts tournament to prove superiority. I feel this would have been a more interesting idea to go with instead of Hellfighter 17. Super Saiyan Historian 08:56, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Look-alike Doesn't Ledgic has a lot in common with a Zora from the legend of Zelda series? Maybe this should be added to Trivia. [[User:SaiyanElite|'''True Elite]] 11:05, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, there is a resemblance, but we do not add lookalikes from other entertainment mediums to the character trivia. Only lookalikes from Dragon Ball related material goes in the trivia section... all other things like that goes on the talk page... we don't attribute trivia when it comes to other series on the character articles. - 15:37, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, understood. Why does the Tapion page have this info then? it says that Tapion bears a close resemblance to Link from the legend of Zelda series. [[User:SaiyanElite|'True Elite']] 15:59, September 26, 2011 (UTC) How come Ledgic's trivia says he looks like something from Star trek?MegaBossMan (talk) 18:31, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Hes not a goddamn freeza soldier youve gotta be kidding me right? People actually believe thats literally Ledgic? First off GTs non canon to RoF/manga, second its just a reference. Unless they LITERALLY SAY IN THE MOVIE ITS LEDGIC. I swear people have no common sense.RexGodwin (talk) 22:57, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :Ledgic appearing in FnF is a slap in the face of GT haters since it shows that Toriyama is actually taking GT in account. Man-Wolf and Sky Dragon appear in Bojack Unbound but they aren't called by name because it's just a cameo, same thing here. 23:08, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :lolno. its not a cameo. its an easter egg; reusing a design. Youd have to be pretty stupid if you think its actually him.RexGodwin (talk) 23:23, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Look alike x2 Again, we do have any source that claims that random Redict's race Freeza's soldier was him? because here they are very convinced of it. 16:48, January 9, 2017 (UTC) :I think their just look alikes. Can anyone provide a source that that was Ledgic, and Mustard?--Made up Character Wiki Admin Jack Jackson Page I ignore 23:07, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Magic Materilization? Was it ever stated to be magic? Plus it says he does it using ki. So maybe we should change it to Weapon Materilization and leave it at that?J spencer93 (talk) 16:09, August 23, 2017 (UTC)